


1999

by ethrealeis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, DadSchlatt, Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, big sexy dads fall in love is best trope, rated mature for swearing and mild sexual themes, tags will be updated as the story is, they're DILFs in love your honor, this tag has like no works and a few simps so i'm serving you guys dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethrealeis/pseuds/ethrealeis
Summary: "so she just left you?" phil asks. his voice is gentle, he means no harm; that's something schlatt isn't very used to."yeah, with the kid." he takes a quick glance at his son, happily playing in the corner with a colourful set of blocks, lighting the grey room, courtesy of phil himself.phil holds his hand, smiling up at him. his gaze is so soft schlatt almost feels like he could drown in the blues forever."i won't leave you. don't worry."and for the first time in what seems like forever, schlatt feels confident that he's telling the truth.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. DIZZY

**Author's Note:**

> this is like an au idea i had (in a way)
> 
> sbi doesn't feature in this much (at least not in the first chapter, they're in later ones)
> 
> schlatt's about 28, phil's 30, and tubbo is a little kid (around 2-3) because that's precious as fuck. the rest of the sbi group will show up later so they don't have ages yet (i'll probably make this a series becauz it's all brainrot).
> 
> and yes, this is a hybrid au ; usual stuff, like ram schlatt & tubbo, angel/bird phil, ect.  
> schlatt's taller than phil here ; schlatt's about normal height, like 6'3, and phil is about 5'10/5'11. because smol phil and big protective schlatt is gold!!

* * *

schlatt first meets phil at the preschool pickup area. he's trying to drag a small kid in a red top away from a taller one in pink. he's failing. 

schlatt's not sure why he catches his eye. maybe it's his hair. it looks soft. so do his wings; they're large, a soft dark grey, well groomed, and they could probably wrap around him like a blanket. maybe it's his eyes. he can see them even from far away; they're a nice soft blue; the best comparison the taller can pull up is that they look like sapphires. 

or maybe he just noticed him because he's got a few screaming kids around him. one of which is tubbo.

wait, tubbo?

he does a double take and stares at his kid. he's grasping at the man's green jacket, thumb in his mouth. he seems totally ignorant of the chaos around him, which is surprising since schlatt didn't think he liked loud noise. 

he sees his son shyly mumble something in the man's ear; who has to crouch down to hear him, and then tubbo slowly points towards schlatt, still gripping onto the emerald coat. 

schlatt realises he must look weird, staring. he rubs his neck awkwardly, starting to walk towards tubbo to pick him up.

"you're tubbo's dad? schlatt?" the man says. his voice is nice. he's polite, he shakes schlatt's hand. he either doesn't notice or ignores the other parents around them flinching when schlatt moves his hand to accept the handshake. he hasn't set up a great rep at the school. phil's skin is soft, like schlatt imagines his hair to be. 

"great! m'name's phil," he says, and the stupidly warm smile doesn't leave his face.

"yeah, tubs is mine." he mutters. he doesn't want to talk to some trophy man about what parents all talk about. he doesn't want to hear about how shit he looks, about how good his kid seems compared to him. so he tries to pick up tubbo, but the kid doesn't let go of the man. 

"tubbo, we've got to _go_." he says, voice laced with anger. he hates to scare his son, he really does, but he can't help it. he's tired, he needs a fix, or a drink. anything that will put his mind off, well, everything. his failing job, his son; with his education; is he feeding tubbo enough? is he fed up of eating takeaways? he never seems hungry, or bothered. tubbo comes home at night, sometimes, walking up the stairs by himself with a teacher when schlatt gets too drunk to fetch him. maybe the fact that they come home so late is a red flag, but schlatt can barely have it in him to care.

he needs to drink to forget all that and take a rest. maybe he doesn't deserve it, but he needs it.

"tubbo, please," he pleads. he isn't going to cry in front of a bunch of kids and parents, especially not this one that his son seems so attached to.

"well, sir, tubbo was going to ask if he could spend the night at my place."

phil speaks, and schlatt barely hears it, until tubbo smiles. he can only think one thing, and that's- 

_this guy's a fucking creep!_

_i bet these aren't even his kids! none of them (apart from the loud blonde one, he thinks) look like him!_

of course, he doesn't say any of this outloud. but he stares at the man, venom in his eyes. he hopes it's enough to put him off. but it doesn't. in fact, it makes him smile wider. then he chuckles. 

"sorry, sorry. my son is good friends with yours, and tubbo's been coming over for a while, actually. he didn't tell you?" so that's the 'teacher' that takes him home, he realises. schlatt's always too drunk to discern anything. 

"no, he didn't." snarls schlatt, only after realising how bad he sounded. but the blonde only looks slightly taken aback, smile only dropping by a minuscule amount. his wings move around slightly, and schlatt starts apologising. he doesn't want to upset this man, even if he drops his pretend-happy-guy facade eventually. 

"oh, it's fine. this must have looked pretty bad," he regains his smile. "if you want, you can come to our house too. then you can see for yourself if it's fit enough for your kid." 

usually schlatt would have taken something like this an insult, but the man's voice is so polite and kind, so warm; he can't exactly bring himself to believe his words are meant to hurt. tubbo finally lets go of the man's sleeve, stumbling towards his blonde friend in the sandbox. 

"what do you say, then, schlatt? does that sound alright?" phil asks, and he almost sounds anxious, like he doesn't want to make schlatt nervous. 

and so he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter!! 
> 
> anyway i'm so into this idea and ship so i'll probably keep this up even if it doesn't do too well. i need my headcanons grrr.
> 
> later chapters will include smut. read tags.  
> anyway if ur reading this ily lol


	2. RARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place before schlatt & phil meet, but i wanted to write some sbi involvement too !!
> 
> updated tags to fit the new characters :D
> 
> SBI + other characters ages - 
> 
> tommy - 4  
> wilbur - 18-19  
> techno - 20  
> minx (becca) - 24 (?)  
> awesamdude (sam) - 28 (same as schlatt)
> 
> no-beta my beloved

* * *

phil watson is a good dad. 

his sons, adopted and not, all love him; even when he acts too generous and forgiving for his own good. they try their best to ignore the mood swings he goes through; from happy to sobbing to threatening belts. some of them are better at hiding their fear than others; techno never shows any sign of any fear when phil's wings spread and his eyes flare. wilbur locks himself in his room and doesn't come out. 

tommy is probably the worst; he can't help it, he's only 4. but when he cries, that's when phil realises he's fucked up. he'll go into wilbur's room, apologising like a sinner repents. he'll go to hug techno and tommy, bring them all back to the couch, tell him that they're his sons, and they haven't done anything wrong. 

that's why phil felt happy when tubbo came around for the first time; it was like the sky-gods had given him a chance to be the model parent everyone thought he always was. not that he was a bad one in the first place, either; he did love his sons.

the kid's clothes looked old, worn, not well washed - so he gave him wilbur's old yellow rain-jackets and some old trousers. he invited him to stay for dinner, under the clause that his parents were alright with it.

he realised something was more off than he had thought when he asked for his mother's phone number. "can you ask your mum to write his number on some paper?" he had said gently.

tubbo frowned. "m'only got shlat," he mumbled, shyly covering his head with his arm.

"schlatt?" phil asked, crouching down to the boy's level. tubbo's eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded.

phil stood back up, exhaling lightly, tucking his wings into his back. he had heard about the ram-hybrid schlatt, who lurked outside the school waiting for his kid. he'd become something of a mystery amongst the parents; some of them had said some particularly vile things about him which made him shudder just thinking about.

it was strange; there was barely any resemblance between the two; he supposed tubbo's horns hadn't come through yet.

"tell 'ya what, tubbo, i'll talk to him after school, then i can see if you have permission to stay. is that ok, mate?" 

the boy nodded and walked over to the kitchen to find tommy. 

phil stood up and watched him walk out, seeing him stumble with small legs. he rubbed this temple and sighed, not noticing the tall shadow appearing from behind him. 

"hey, phil." the shadow said, making the shorter jump. 

"oh, techno. what is it?" he asked, noticing techno's fading pink hair, and his sheepish expression as he held the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"tommy poured the hair dye down the sink. can i go get some more?"

"sure. be back before i take tubbo back to his house, okay? wilbur's out and i need someone to look after tommy." phil smiled at his son before turning back and walking up the stairs to his room. techno nods, about to pick up his long trenchcoat and head out before he frowns and calls for phil again.

"is everything okay, dad?" 

phil knows that his son only calls him dad if he thinks something's wrong, and that worries phil. he knows he's got to stay strong for his kids; they can't see him upset, it wouldn't be good for any of them. so he only gives techno a weak smile and continues walking up the stairs. 

he hears tommy and tubbo squealing faintly in the kitchen. he hears techno shaking his boots to go out. 

he remembers the hair dye, and realises that he doesn't want a candy-pink sink. so he doubles back and tries to enter the bathroom, but the door is locked. he knocks on it, slightly nervously, and hears a voice stutter on the other side. 

"yeah?" someone shouts. it sounds like wilbur, and he sounds like he's struggling. phil hears a loud bump before the middle child opens the door, face flustered beyond belief. 

"ohh, phil. hi." he mumbles awkwardly before trying to slide past his father's (now spread out) wings. he fails, and gives up, letting phil stop him, avoiding his questioning gaze. 

phil looks at his son up and down before talking. "what's up, wil? i thought you went out?" he asks. 

wilbur fumbles through his words, head down. "i-i did- i mean- no- well- _fuck_ ," he curses under his breath. phil raises an eyebrow before letting him go, not ignoring how the tips of wilbur's ears go red. 

phil enters the bathroom. there's a breeze, and he realises that the window is open, facing the backyard.

 _so that's how wilbur must have come in,_ he thinks. what he doesn't get is why he didn't just use the front door. 

he reaches to lock the window back up; when he sees a small figure standing by a tree in the back of the garden. he can only make out a pair of wings (a lot smaller than his own, though) before the humanoid-form scarpers and climbs over the garden fence. he hears cut-off chirps of annoyance before he slams the window shut. 

but he has bigger things on his mind. 

he looks back at the sink; and oh, god, techno really did not go into details. the sink is a bright, ugly, fluorescent pink; he cringes when he sees the dried paint-substance trailing down the basin. 

phil grabs a rag from a cabinet and sprays surface cleaner on it. while he slowly rubs the dye off, his thoughts go back to tubbo. more specifically, his father. 

he's never seen him at tubbo's flat, in fact, the first time tommy had quite literally _stolen_ tubbo from nursery, the kids himself didn't know exactly where he lived (then again, he's 3). phil had needed to call the school in a panic asking for the address. 

after that, phil had made several notes on who to talk to if the door wasn't open for tubbo already. there was a nice but loud woman called 'becca' next door, who apparently had a spare key, 'for times like this when the bastard is out', she had said, although her irish accent apparently got thicker when she was tired. it had been quite hard to talk to her. 

another neighbour was a (very tall, or maybe phil was just short) man called sam. he wasn't friends with schlatt, unlike becca, but he said that if the door to schlatt's flat was locked, or if anything bad happened, tubbo could stay at his place with his son. 

and just like that, the three of them became the de-facto carers of tubbo. 

schlatt usually left the door open; even though the place they lived wasn't _exactly_ safe. apparently he usually went out a lot, much to phil's shock. he didn't want to judge anyone by what they did behind 'closed doors,' but he couldn't help but blanch when he heard that. 

from what he had seen of the apartment, it was bleak, grey, and there was a nasty stench of stale whiskey all around. 

he knew that tubbo was smart, that he knew where sam's house was, who rebecca was; he knows tubbo can always meet up with sam's son, who often came home around the same time as them; phil never asked his name, but he was another avian, and spoke spanish. even if he knew all of that, however, he couldn't help but worry. 

every night after he dropped tubbo off, he felt some sense of guilt, like he should do more for the child, like he should talk some sense into his father, no matter how feared or scary he was. 

"dad?" he hears. it's techno, he's back from the shops. 

phil breaks out of his daze, and sees that he's been rubbing at a now perfectly clean sink for god knows how long. he gives techno another one of his tired smile before heading downstairs. 

wilbur's trying to get tommy off his guitar; phil smiles at his sons before gently yanking the instrument out of the child's reach. 

it's nearly 7pm, and so phil does what he normally does on a night like this. 

he starts by making food; while tommy snarls when he sees something new (he's a terribly picky eater) tubbo stares at it like he hasn't seen it before, eyes glowing and all. phil figures he probably shouldn't encourage tommy's incessant eating habits anyway. 

after dinner is done, usually including a fight between wilbur and techno about the superior art form ('poetry!' techno says, while wilbur stares at him and growls 'music') ; they start an exodus to the kitchen sink, where phil cleans dishes; depending on the rota they have set up, someone will help. usually it's techno, and tubbo, who seems to find strange pleasure in playing with soap studs. 

after that, phil lets them do their own thing, until 8, when he breaks up the two youngest and tells tubbo that he's got to go home. 

on this particular night, however, wilbur offers to take the kid back. the blonde eyes him before letting him go, watching how tubbo laughs when wilbur picks him up. 

phil sends tommy to bed, and techno goes back to scrolling on his phone. eventually, phil gets bored, and tells techno he's going to bed. techno nods, not looking up from the screen.

phil doesn't sleep well. too much is going on; he's got 3, now 4 kids he needs to care for. he doesn't think it's selfish to almost think of tubbo as his own kid. he worries that night; he's scared about everything, and can't pin down the root cause. he thinks of schlatt.

schlatt. the man was certainly an enigma. and phil wanted to find out why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh to excuse my shitty writing i could probably say that the rants phil goes on is in character and is literally his mind talking (or maybe i just cannot write)
> 
> next chapter will take place during the car ride back to phil's house from the first chapter - sorry if it's hard to follow or anything lol <3
> 
> p.s: i know there's probably going to be some weird plotholes in this lol


End file.
